wings_of_fire_fanon_tribesfandomcom-20200213-history
Boulderwings
Description The boulderwings are large, strong, and stupid dragons. The color of their scales is a range of grey, black or tan with patterns on their skin like rock. Their bodies, specifically the front, is heavily armored with rock like plates that are very resistant to almost all attack. But a quicker dragon (so all dragons) are able to slip claws, or breath fire between the plates. They are incredibly slow, and are often mistaken for piles of rock when they lethargically lie around (as they often do). They live in the rolling hills that are covered with enourmous boulders and rock outcroppings. This area comes into contact with the Skullwing kingdom. The rocky plates that cover their bodies are concentrated in the front. Two large ones on the shoulders, smaller ones leading down the arms,Big ones on the chest,several interlocking one on the neck ,what can only be described as a full head helmet,and a rock like ridge down the back. While strong and armored, the boulderwings are slow. In two ways. The rock plates add defense, but at the cost of mobility. They are slow on the ground, easily outrun by all dragons. Even in the air, the heavy armor plates make the boulderwings slow and unweildy. Boulderwings are also not the brightest. They are easily tricked and struggle finding solutions to problems where "Smash it" isn't an option. Abilities Lava: Boulderwings consume rock which melts somewhere deep in their gut. They are then able to "vomit" the molten rock at foes. This dangerous ability has its limits, though. The range of this weapon is incredibly short, it is slow to fire and obvious when it is about to be used. An orange glow will start at the belly, and then flow up to the throat and out the mouth. Like the boulderwings themselves, is not as useful when used in the air. If a boulderwing has not eaten rocks recently, they will be unable to spew lava. Armor: The rocky plates that protect a large portion of their body from most kinds of damage. Fire cannot burn it, and claws cannot peirce it. However, quick and clever dragons are able to get claws or breath fire through the sections where the plates pivot, usually a deadly strike as the plates protect vital areas. The rocky plates are almost none existent on the back half of their bodies, so attacking the slow dragon from behind is most succesful. Strength: Boulderwings are the strongest of any dragon. Easily lifting enourmous boulders, and even crushing dragon in their bare claws. This great strength is, sadly, offset by a great stupidity. If a dragon finds itself in the grip of a boulderwing, their is almost certainly no chance of escaping, surviing the molten shower that is most likely to follow is even less likely. Culture The boulderwings are lazy bunch that spend alot of time sleeping. When they do wake and are faced with a problem, the solution every single one will come up with without fail, is to smash it. If smashing it fails, they'll just try and smash it harder. Boulderwings are named after rocks and minerals. Like Granite, Quartz, Pyrite, Pebble, ETC. Queen Basalt is the smartest of the boulderwings (not saying much). Like most boulderwings, she prefers gems and pretty rocks as treasure. Boulderwings are often hired to gaurd things for other dragons, hard to kill but too stupid to steal whatever they gaurd themselves. "If the boulderwings didn't have boulders for brains, they probably would be running scoria"- Draugr, a particularly sarcastic Skullwing. Like most denizens of scoria, skullwings and boulderwings are not at open war, but won't hesitate to attack each other with proper incentive. While it is considred a death sentence if a bolderwing gets a grip on another dragon, slow and stupid as they are, they are seen as brought to the same level as other dragons. Category:Fanmade Tribes